


Family Drama

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Habsburg Family but bigger, M/M, Spausweek2018, a couple of these characters are only mentioned but they're important in the verse, teen crushes, vaguely implied NedCan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: All families have their drama but Roderich and Antonio’s might have more than most, especially when it comes to dealing with teenage crushes.





	Family Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Another (late) piece for Spaus Week! I use Jan for Netherlands and Léa for Belgium. 
> 
> I know these two often aren't included when people write Habsburg Family things but honestly I had so much fun writing them with a big family and have subsequently fallen in love with this verse. Ages: Jan is 17, Léa is 16, Lovino is 7 & Feliciano is 5.
> 
> I hope you guys like it too!

The front door slammed open, a deluge of noise coming with it, and Roderich sighed into his coffee.

Voices crowed over one another, reduced to nothing more than a babble of distant noise as numerous pairs of feet trooped into the house and the door snapped closed again. Really, Roderich shouldn’t have been surprised that his little bit of Saturday afternoon quiet was being interrupted.

Peace, when one lived in a house with four children, was always short-lived.

Another door was shoved open, creaking in protest, and he glanced through the ajar door to the living room to spot Antonio trudging in, Léa and Jan hot on his heels.

“It’s nothing, I promise.” Léa was saying hurriedly. “Jan was basically joking anyway!”

“I wasn’t joking.” Jan put in, barely looking up from his mobile phone. His sister proceeded to glare at him, her cheeks puffing out in annoyance.

“Shush!” she shot back before turning to Antonio with a pleading smile. “It’s really not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?!” Antonio exclaimed. “It’s ridiculous!”

Mentally fortifying himself, Roderich abandoned his coffee, standing from his stool at the kitchen island to lean in the doorway between the two rooms.

“What’s ridiculous?” he asked, half wondering if he wanted to know the answer.

All three heads swung his way. Léa conspicuously said nothing.

“Léa has a crush on Mr Kirkland.” Jan supplied, perfectly calm as Roderich’s eyebrows lifted and his sister went an unsubtle shade of scarlet.

“I do _not_.” she denied, but it wasn’t nearly believable enough.

Antonio groaned as he slumped into one of the armchairs, covering his face with his hands.

“Where did we go wrong?” he lamented. “Our daughter has daddy issues.”

“ _I do not_!” Léa repeated fervently, turning a pout on Jan. “I can’t believe you told him.”

Jan just shrugged, slotting his phone into his pocket and dropping down onto the nearest sofa. Roderich pulled away from the door with a shake of his head, coming to rest a hand on the back of Antonio’s chair.

“I don’t think that a simple crush on one’s English teacher is grounds for immediate panic.” he placated as Antonio stopped hiding behind his hands and stiffly folded his arms instead. “It’s hardly uncommon or worrisome.”

“Oh yeah, because Jan _also_ happened to mention in the car that she had a crush on _Francis_ last year.” Antonio retorted, looking back at him to pointedly raise his eyebrows.

Roderich was silent for a long moment, his lips pursing, before turning to their daughter.

“Léa, we may need to work on your sense of taste.”

Léa’s shoulders slumped but she also rolled her eyes as she sank down on the sofa beside Jan, grabbing a cushion and hugging it to her chest.

“Are Lovi and Feli home yet?” she asked as she fiddled with the edging on it, clearly keen to change topic.

“No.” Roderich answered. “Gilbert took Feliciano to painting with Ludwig and Lovino went round to play at Alfred’s.” He glanced down at his watch. “Lovino should be dropped home soon though.”

Léa seemed to brighten significantly and Roderich hoped it _wasn’t_ just because Arthur would be gracing their doorstep, but rather for the distraction her brother would provide.

“You’re not opening the door to them.” Antonio cut in, frowning at her. “Until you’re done with this nonsense I don’t want you even _seeing_ Kirkland if we can help it.”

Tossing the cushion aside, Léa folded her arms. “You’re being silly about this, you know.” she told him, in that ever-so-mature voice she’d developed since turning sixteen. “Besides, I have to see him, he’s my _English teacher_.”

Antonio just shook his head, muttering mutinously under his breath in Spanish.

“Swear jar.” Jan and Léa chorused as one when Antonio let out a curse amid his grumbling, which only made Antonio swear _again_ in frustration before beginning to pout.

“They were so cute when they were small.” he mumbled, somewhat petulantly. “Why couldn’t they just _stay_ small?”

Roderich shifted a comforting hand onto his spouse’s shoulder, but was somewhat thankful neither Jan nor Léa seemed to have noticed the comment. Antonio lifted a hand to tangle their fingers together, his expression still sullen when he glanced up.

Roderich squeezed back in gentle reassurance. It would never stop being strange for either of them, he imagined, how much Jan and Léa seemed to have grown up of late. Any further musings were interrupted by the doorbell chiming, though, and all heads swivelled towards the hallway. For a second nobody moved, but then Léa shifted forward.

“Léa…” Antonio began warningly, but too late. She popped up out of her seat and practically jogged out into the hallway, throwing open the front door. Antonio cursed, pushing himself up to go after her.

Léa’s smile went from glittering to merely polite as the door swung open, however. “Oh, hello Mattie.” she greeted. Matthew Kirkland smiled pleasantly back at her from the doorstep and Antonio stopped short, settling for hovering in the living room doorway.

Jan seemed to sit up a little straighter, though, drawing Roderich’s eyes. He watched silently as their eldest got up and headed for the hallway too. Mildly intrigued, Roderich quietly followed after him.

“Hey, Léa.” Matthew returned, just as Jan slipped passed Antonio to stand at his sister’s shoulder. Matthew immediately seemed to perk up, his attention jumping to the older boy. “Hey, Jan.” Jan nodded back. “Sorry if we’re late, we had to use the Rolls for once.” One glance through the door showed a sleek, silver 1969 Rolls-Royce parked at the edge of the pavement, gleaming like it might have been bought yesterday. Antonio very obviously rolled his eyes at it. “Dad doesn’t have the normal car at the moment and Al was way too excited about the change.” Matthew explained.

“It’s beautiful.” Léa complimented, though unfortunately she seemed to be watching Arthur, who was already stood beside the vehicle, waiting as Alfred hopped down from the backseat.

Matthew nodded, just as Lovino appeared from around the other side of the car. “Yeah, but not all that practical.”

The car door slammed and soon the rest of the little group were congregating on the doorstep.

“Afternoon.” Arthur greeted as he walked up, nodding to them.

“Same to you.” Antonio replied.

Alfred waved brightly up at Antonio. “Hey, Mr Fernández!”

“Hola Alfred.” Antonio returned. “Did you two have fun?” he asked, directing his smile briefly at Alfred before focusing on Lovino. Lovino nodded. “Great! What do you say, Lovi?” he prompted gently.

“Thanks, Mr Kirkland.” Lovino mumbled.

Arthur opened his mouth, likely to say ‘you’re welcome’, but was summarily drowned out by his son.

“Léa, Léa, Léa, look what Mattie helped me make!” Alfred said boisterously, holding up a band of gold card with crosses around its length. “It’s a crown!”

Arthur sighed rather heavily. “I’m afraid the car’s made him rather excitable.” he apologised, tiredly combing a hand back through his hair. Roderich nodded in understanding acknowledgement, doubting he’d get a word in edgeways even if he tried, but luckily Léa seemed to be taking it in her stride.

“How wonderful!” she said cheerfully, crouching to properly inspect the little creation as Alfred dropped it onto his head. “Maybe we should call you ‘your majesty’ hm?”

Alfred looked bowled over by this suggestion, his eyes all but sparkling. “Yeah!”

Behind him Arthur muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Christ, that’s all I need’ but none of the children seemed to notice—except Matthew, who covered a smile.

Léa was too busy turning to Lovino. “Did you make one, Lovi?”

“Yeah, but mine isn’t like Al’s.” he said, almost sounding slightly proud. He pulled a hand from behind his back to show her a gold laurel wreath crown. It was clearly made of nothing more than paint and card, but it had been carefully, neatly cut in the right shape and Léa smiled brightly.

“Oh, it’s beautiful.” she gushed, and Roderich spotted Antonio’s smile widening properly for the first time all afternoon as he looked on. Léa gently took the wreath from Lovino and laid it on his head. “Look, you’re the Roman Emperor!”

“Aw man, that trumps King. I wanna be emperor!” Alfred whined.

Léa clearly smothered a laugh. “I’m sure you can be Roman emperor another day.”

“Another day indeed,” Arthur put in. “We’ve got to go, Al, you’ve got football.”

Alfred instantly cheered back up. “Oh yeah, soccer! Bye Lovino!”

Lovino stepped inside, Léa straightening up as he came to stand at Antonio’s side. Antonio looked down at him with a smile, ruffling his hair affectionately but carefully not upsetting the wreath.

Roderich looked away to nod gratefully to Arthur. “Thank you for looking after him.”

“It’s fine. They’re more easily entertained when they’re together anyway.” Arthur dismissed, already turning away as Alfred began trotting back down the path, chanting about ‘soccer practise’ as he went.

Sighing quietly at his brother’s antics, Matthew smiled apologetically and stepped haltingly back off the doorstep. He hesitated at the last second, glancing at Jan. “Um, you’re coming to the rink after hockey on Wednesday, right?”

Jan’s smile was small, but somehow telling. He nodded. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

Matthew outright beamed. “Right.” He nodding back before following after his father. “Bye.”

A curious look was beginning to form on Antonio’s face, his eyes darting back and forth between the pair, but Léa was watching her brother with obvious, unsurprised amusement. Clearly they were the last to know. Matthew gave one last wave before the door was finally snapped shut, relative peace falling over the hallway. Then Léa leant across and nudged Jan with her elbow.

“And _I’m_ the one with the crush?” she teased, her smile spreading.

Jan’s eyes cut to her, narrowing. “Shut up.”

Léa just giggled, shrugging, but thankfully Jan’s attention was stolen by Lovino, who reached over to tug on his hand.

“I wanna play with the rabbits.” he announced.

“Great idea, Lovi!” Léa agreed.

Jan sighed but his smile returned a slight bit, and he nodded. “Sure.”

Lovino ducked out from Antonio’s hand to jog after his siblings and soon they had all vanished into the kitchen. The door to the dining snapped closed behind them as they headed towards the conservatory and he and Antonio were left blinking at empty space.

“Wow, Jan’s in a good mood.” Antonio noted. Roderich hummed in agreement. “Have we been really blind to whatever that was or has he been hiding it really well?”

“I imagine a little of both.”

Antonio shook his head, running a hand back through his hair. “Aye, I can’t keep up anymore.” he muttered, letting his hands flop back to his sides.

Roderich turned to him with a quiet smile. “I think teenagers are meant to have that effect.”

“I kind of wish they’d _want_ to tell us stuff, though, you know?”

“Antonio, they’re _teenagers_.”

Finally Antonio smiled, huffing out a laugh. “I know, I know, they need their space.” He reached out, catching Roderich’s fingers with his. “I guess I just worry I’m getting it all wrong sometimes.”

Roderich shook his head, shifting closer to wrap an arm around his husband’s waist. “Says the man who is undoubtedly the ‘fun’ parent. You know they love you.”

“Hey, you’re a fun parent!”

“Hm, perhaps, but I certainly can’t do the pirate voice for bedtime stories.”

A grin flitted across Antonio’s face and he chuckled. “Okay that might be true, but that’s a special case. Besides, who knows how many more years that will last…when did Jan and Léa stop asking for stories? I can’t even remember.”

“You’re worrying about this at least half a decade too early, especially with Feliciano. Focus on the treasured memories instead of the worries, isn’t that the idea? They can get you through the bad days.”

Antonio’s smile softened. “I already have something for that. _You_ get me through the bad days.”

“…Well that works both ways.” Roderich murmured back, leaning in to catch Antonio’s lips in a gentle kiss. Antonio hummed pleasantly at the action, inching closer to deepen the kiss, and soon warm fingers were tracing up Roderich’s neck. Their lips parted but the kiss remained slow and sweet, almost languid as they relaxed into one another. Such blissful moments to themselves were less frequent than he’d like and so Roderich found himself leaning into the kiss, sighing contentedly into it as one of Antonio’s hands slipped back into his hair.

Then a crash issued from the conservatory and they both froze, pulling back from the kiss.

“Ah, it jumped!” Lovino shouted a second later.

Léa squealed. “Jannie, catch it, quick!”

“I’m trying – keep your damn cat away from them!”

“Bad kitty, leave the bunnies alone!”

More bangs echoed from the back of the house, blending with the shrieking voices. Just to add to the din, a car horn blared outside, obnoxious and loud in a way that said it could _only_ be Gilbert. His eyebrows twitching, Roderich lifted a hand to massage his temples and let out a long sigh.

“Are we above praying for patience?” he questioned, looking wearily to his husband.

Antonio snorted, a smile lighting his lips despite everything. “I don’t know about you but I’m definitely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first note I ever wrote about this verse was 'Antonio and Roderich are both Very Tired™' which sums it up pretty well. Also I feel bad that Feli isn't in this. If I write more in this verse, which I probably will, I promise he'll appear. Gilbert & Francis too.
> 
> There are three bunnies, by the way, and they're called Rembrandt, Rubens and René (Magritte) after the famous painters. Léa's cat is a grey tabby called Dion, is still quite young, and is therefore interested in terrorising said bunnies. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are hugely appreciated, hope you enjoyed it! My tumblr is anglaisaph if you ever want to hear me ramble more about this. Trust me I'll be very happy to. ❤


End file.
